Tracker Smurf (LD Stories)
Tracker Smurf is a character from the cartoon show. His Wiki page is located here. He is also a character in The Light and Dark Series. Background Information His name was given based on his innate ability to track down anyone or anything in need of finding, such as truffles, hidden food, fresh water, animals, humans, lost Smurfs, etc. He is also an expert navigator because of his extraordinary senses of smell and direction, which is part of his personal "Smurfiness" developed from Smurfling-hood. Season 1 Episodes Tracker is mostly a background character within Season 1, only featured sparingly. *'Lost Tales of the Forest' (Ep. 3) -- Pending... *'Peewit's Unsmurfy Mistake' (Ep. 7) -- Although unnamed, he is one of the Smurfs in Johan's group to save Peewit after he is kidnapped by rogues. *'Moxette's Survival Test' (Ep. 9) -- Pending... *'Beyond the Mirror's Reflection' (Ep. 13) -- He is one of the background characters who sees his reflection in the Tracing Mirror. *'Kiddie Crushes' (Ep. 17) -- He is one of the background characters in the Smurf Village when Peewit is visiting. *''The Reluctant Dark Knight'' (Season Finale) -- He is one of the various background Smurfs who is happy to make friends with Falla after she is introduced to the village. However, he is out of the village when everyone discovers Gargamel's plans to break up the newly founded heroic trio, but returns sometime before the conclusion. He mourns with his fellow Smurfs when they realize that Johan has been stolen for the side of Evil. Relationship with Moxette Smurfette He first meets Moxette after the events of "Peewit's Smurfy Creation." Season 1 When she was first introduced to the village, he was out in the forest and did not return until after Papa Smurf performed the True Blue Spell on her. Upon meeting her, he becomes captivated by her energetic nature and spunky optimism, so they have a good friendship established. While they do no engage in many activities together, he admires her love of nature and pursuit of the unknown. He also enjoys her impersonations of him along with his fellow Smurfs. Season 2 Pending... Season 2 Episodes Tracker is set to remain a background or supporting character in Season 2, but may have a more significant role depending on the storyline. *'Woeful Smurfs' (Ep. 1) -- He briefly appears when Greedy has him take a plate of food to Moxette's house and tells Smurfette about her condition before departing. *'Somebody's Hidden Talent' (Ep. 2) -- He is a background character who only appears at the beginning and end of the episode. *'Smurfing a Goblin Hollow' (Ep. 4) -- Pending... *'Josten's Scar' (Ep. 8) -- Pending... *'Sylke Hood' (Ep. 11) -- Pending... *'Smurfing One's Imagination' (Ep. 15) -- Pending... *''Crestfallen Christmas'' (Ep. 17) -- Pending... *'A Hovel is Not a Hospital' ( Ep. 18) -- Pending... *'The Smurfs of Poetry' (Ep. 19) -- Pending... *''Mechanical Hero'' (Ep. 21) -- Pending... *'Attack of the Love-Struck Smurfs' (Ep. 23) -- Pending... *'Mother Nature's (Re)Creation' (Ep. 25) -- Pending... *'The Unsmurfiest Prank Ever Pulled' (Ep. 30) -- Pending... *'Poet's Imaginarium Experience' (Ep. 33) -- Pending... *''Take Back the Knight'' (Season Finale) -- Pending... Appearance He wears a generic white Smurf hat and trousers, but is identified from the crowd by a red feather in the left side of his hat. Voice Actor(s) His original voice actor was Kip King, who also voiced Tailor Smurf. A latter would be either Tom Kenny or Jeff Bennett speaking in a British accent. Trivia Pending... Category:Smurfs Category:Characters Category:Cartoon show character exclusive imports Category:Males Category:Numbuh 404's Articles Category:Explorers Category:Intellectuals Category:Smurf Village residents Category:Character pages without images Category:LD Stories characters Category:LD Season 1 characters Category:LD Season 2 characters